Why Us?
by MoonlitMeeting
Summary: It all went down hill after I decided to leave my apartment. First I almost get mauled by zombies. Then I get burned by this black gunk. Now I"m stuck in a war against the what seems like the world with an amnesiac. The thing we really have in common seems to be our. . .condition. (R/R)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype it is the property of Ativision. I do own my OC.**

**AN: Alright this is my first Prototype fanfic and my first try at first person POV so feedback is deeply appreciated.**

I first heard about the terrorist attack at Penn Station at my apartment. It was the day after and I was listening to the news while sipping my coffee. It caught my attention because I live relatively close to it. They didn't have much to say just that a lethal biological weapon had been released. I didn't think too much about it, it sounded like something out a cheap horror movie which I wasn't a fan of.

I finished my morning routine and checked my email and answering machine; nothing new or any job offers much to my disappointment. I'm a freelance artist, the names Kendra Field. I'll do anything from t-shirt designs to murals, I also do portraits. I'll take any work I can get. I sell my works on the street or work as a waitress to make ends meet when I have to.

I have only one request, don't call me Kenny, some people think it's cute to call me that, I'm not one of those people. I think they started calling me that because I dress really casually, almost boyishly. I mostly wear paint splattered jeans and t-shirts. Come on what's the point of wearing nice stuff if it's going to get covered in paint?

I do have a few sets of nicer clothes, meaning they aren't covered in paint and aren't t-shirts, which I wear when I go out or go shopping. I get better service when I do this. It's sad but true, but getting back on topic.

The outbreak and just how big of an impact it would make didn't hit me until a few days later when I saw _tanks_, _frickin tanks_, from my apartment window. It scared the hell out of me and led to me making a big mistake. I went outside.

I put on some of my nicer clothes, a white camisole under a thin long sleeve black shirt with a hood that was more decorative than functional, washed out gray skinny jeans, and a pair of slightly scuffed up black lace up boots that came to my calves. The boots had a good rubber sole and since they didn't have a heel I could run in them if I had to.

I don't know why I dressed up, maybe it was simple habit. I was going to a local grocery store in hopes that they hadn't been sold out to stock up on food. It pained me to spend more than I had to but this was an emergency.

I made it the store in one piece, I saw some weird things on the way but guys in masks with guns took care of them. They looked like people. It was getting way too much like a movie for me. I got to the store and like I feared they were mostly whipped out, but I was able to get a decent amount of non perishables. It would be enough to last me for a little while and I was used to skipping meals when money got tight.

It was on the way back that it happened. I was getting ready to cross the street, and I saw an armored van. It made me a little curious but I ignored it when I heard these inhuman cries. When I turned to them I saw those human looking things and realized that they were human or at least had been human.

They were blocking the road that armored car was taking. People started screaming and running and they started attacking and killing any one they could get a hold of.

I froze unable to believe what I was seeing. Gun fire brought me out of my trance. Soldiers had come out of the back of the car and had opened fire. They didn't seem to care if they shot the zombies or the humans. Yes I had come to accept that they might zombies and I didn't have anything better to call them.

They made a dent and pressed forward then sadly got surrounded and were soon torn apart. It occurred to my fear soaked brain that I had to hide and quick because those things were starting to take notice of me. I looked around frantically to a safe place and only found one, the armored van. It was largely being ignored by the zombies and the back doors were still open. I dropped my groceries and ran for it. I dodged around bodies and debris and ran faster than I ever had in my entire life.

By some miracle I made it and slammed the doors shut. I found a lock on it which my clumsy hands were able to latch just before the zombies started pounding on the door. I heard the drivers yelling about something, I couldn't hear them clearly through the small window that separated the cab from the back.

I could hear the tanks though. _Looks like they called for backup._ I thought as I looked around my little safe house.

I had to wonder what was so important that they would risk men's lives to transport it. The space was mostly empty save for some benches and shelves. There was only one thing of interest in there besides some guns and spare clips which I had no desire to touch.

There was a single heavy duty black box. Again my curiosity was peak and I moved closer to it. I should have just left it alone, waited for the chaos outside to die down, and hid in my apartment. One thing I learned that day was that nine lives or no there was a reason curiosity killed the cat.

The box surprisingly wasn't locked, and inside tucked into thick protective foam was a vial. In it was a thick liquid that could have been black or a really dark red. I picked it up to take a closer look when the drivers suddenly slammed on the gas.

I lost my balance, and when I fell to the floor the vial smashed under my hand. The glass cut me, but that pain was nothing compared to the burning that came after. It spread up my arm like a wild fire and through my entire body. I would compare it to either my insides melting or my body being completely unraveled.

I was vaguely aware of the men in the cab yelling again, of the something ramming into the side of the vehicle, of the car rolling onto its side. But these things were far from me. My world went dark and I knew no more.

I came to when I heard sirens. I felt drained, foggy. My vision cleared and I realized I wasn't dead. I also realized that what happened hadn't been a bad dream. I was still in the van, and it was still on its side.

I got to my feet and walked unsteadily to the doors. One was barely hanging on by its hinge. It occurred to me that I should be dead or at the very least seriously injured, I wasn't. I didn't know why, and I didn't want to think about it. I just wanted to get home and forget today ever happened.

I kicked the door down. It went flying. I froze, frighten by what I just did. I'd heard stories about people doing amazing, impossible things on an adrenaline rush. I wasn't on a rush or high of any kind. In fact before my little feat I had been almost numb from all stress I'd been under.

"What the #$%& was that?!"

I panicked when I heard the shout. You're not supposed to flee from an accident but I'd had more than enough for one day at that point. Also I wasn't supposed to be there in first place. Not to mention I had broken something of great importance. Even if I didn't know exactly what it was. I had to get out of there and fast.

I bolted out the door and into the first alley way I saw. I peeked around the corner, heart pounding. Their attention was still on the door which had a size 8 foot print indented in it. There were a few cops but mostly it was more of those masked military looking guys.

Soon enough they approached the van guns trained on the entrance.

"It's not in there." One said.

"Search the area. If you find it gun it down. We have enough problems with the other one as it is."

_It? Gun it down? Other one?_ Now I really had to leave, especially with some of those guys heading my way.

I bolted down the alley and took a few turns. They must of have either seen or heard me because they followed. Surprisingly I was able to out run them. I chalked that up to the fact that they were likely weighed down by a bunch of heavy equipment.

I had no idea where I was or where I was going, and because of that I found myself at a dead end. I stared at the brick wall convinced that my day couldn't get any worse when I heard the soldiers again. They were getting closer.

I couldn't back track. They'd see me for sure and open fire. There was a fire escape but it was too high up to reach.

Their voices were getting louder and made my choice. I'd have to jump for it. I figured I might be able to grab it and hoist myself up. After all I'd managed to kick a steel door into a wall.

I took a deep breath and took off running then leapt, much higher than I anticipated. I went up to second story and was so shocked I almost slammed into it! The steel frame rapidly approaching my face woke me up. I threw my hands out to catch it.

When I gripped it my hands _bent _the metal. Once again I was stunned, and once again the ever approaching danger pressed at my back and moved me forward.

I scrambled up to the roof and ducked down. They were down there now and I prayed they didn't notice the damage I'd done to the fire escape. It felt like an eternity but they finally left.

_No one ever thinks to look up._

I finally relaxed, releasing a breath I'd held for too long as I sat down. Things had gone from normal to weird in only a few days, first that terrorist attack, then those zombie things, and now I had suddenly acquired super powers probably from the gunk that was in the test tube.

_Now what?_ I wondered. I looked down at my hands like they belonged to a stranger.

I could just go with Plan A, go home and forget this ever happened, but I was curious about my new found abilities. I was still freaked out by the whole thing, but come on; it's not every day you can punch through metal or jump super high.

_I'll see what I can do, then go home, finish that bottle of wine, and forget about the whole thing._ I nodded to myself as I stood.

_Okay I already know that I'm super strong, but how far can I jump?_ I carefully crept up to the edge of the building and looked down. I shouldn't have.

I reeled back when I saw just how high up I was and took a deep breath.

_Alright I can do this. I'll pick a building that's kinda close. If eye fall a little short and can just use my super strength to grip the building, no problem._ If only I really believed that.

I picked a building to my right, it was a little taller, but that didn't worry me too much. I went to the other end of building, figuring it would be best to get a running start.

I took another deep breath to steady my nerves and charged forward with everything I had, eyes on my target the whole time. The edge of the roof came up a lot faster than I thought it would, I filed that away to look at later and jumped.

I soared through the air; I felt an odd kind of joy, of freedom. It was almost like flying. I easily cleared the roof the next building, I even stuck the landing. I stood there grinning like fool. All the trauma I'd experience that day wasn't looking that bad anymore, at the very least I got a few perks.

Feeling invincible I went for the next building and the next and the next and the next. I was laughing the entire time. I felt untouchable; right up until a shadow came flying down from the building in front of me. We met in the middle, hard, and went crashing down.

I screamed and clung to form in front of me on instinct and waited for the end. The concrete crumbled and cracked under us when we landed. I felt briefly sore but otherwise unharmed.

_How am I not dead?_ I thought as I cautiously opened my eyes.

I was met by a pair of pale blue eyes framed by the shadow cast by the hood they rested under. I didn't know how to react so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Uh hi"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype it is the property of Ativision. I do own my OC.**

**AN: Wow I'm really happy about all the reviews I got for just the first chapter. Thanks so much for that I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the first. I will warn you that things are still a little slow but it will pick up, it is Prototype after all.**

**The Dark Goddess Vynx****1- She might not be as thrilled about her new abilities when she finds out about all the strings that come attached to them.**

**CGKrows- Yeah not wittiest thing to say but what do you say to a guy you ran into mid air?**

**Guest reviewers and I love prototype- I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.**

**Chapter 2**

"Uh, hi," I winced internally as soon as the words left my lips.

Of all the things I could have said, could have asked it had to be that. The stranger, who I realized was a man, was still staring at me with a disturbing intensity. I felt like a bug under a microscope or something. Then I realized I was still holding onto his leather jacket for dear life.

"Oh sorry!" I quickly released him a stumbled to my feet now feeling more embarrassed than fearful, I'd been lying partly on top him.

He rose as well and I got my first good look at him. I pegged him to be somewhere in his thirties. He was wearing a lot of layers, a white button up shirt, a gray zip-up hoodie, and a black leather jacket to top it all off.

_Isn't he hot under all that?_ It wasn't terribly warm out but it wasn't cold either.

He still hadn't said anything, and he was still staring. It was really starting to creep me out. I know that I'd just survived a fall of I don't know how many stories but so had he. Those eyes were almost glowing under their hood, time to go.

"Er I should probably get going. Sorry about the . . . yeah, seeya," h_opefully never._

I backed away slowly before turning my back to him. I took about three steps before he had my arm in a grip of iron.

"Who are you? Are you with _them_?" His voice, his tone sent shivers down my spine, not the good kind.

"Hey let go I have no freaking clue what you're talking!" I tried to tug free to no avail.

"How where you able to survive that? Where did you get these abilities from? TELL ME!" He wasn't going to back off on his own.

I sent a fist into his jaw, he let go and crashed into the wall behind him. It made a good sized dent, and more noise than I would have liked. I stared at my hands in shock. I still had trouble wrapping my mind around what I could do now. I heard bricks crumbling. He was peeling himself off the wall.

"Alright first of all where do you get off manhandling me? Second, I don't know who the hell this them is, unless you're talking about those guys in the masks who want to kill me. Thirdly, how was I able to do all that? You can do the same things so why are you asking me?" I was feeling more confident knowing I could knock him around if things got ugly.

"I'm asking you because I can't remember anything; I don't even know who I am. I'm not sure who they are either but they're after me too." He was still kind of glaring at me, but he wasn't as hostile.

I was still a little afraid of him, but I kind of pitied him to. He was worse off than I was right now, I may have been confused, scared, but at least I knew who I was and had a life to go back to. That is assuming he wasn't lying to me.

Pity one out over caution and I decided to give him a chance.

"Let's try this again," I began.

"My name's Kendra, Kendra Field. I don't know what's going on either, but if you promise to keep your hands to yourself I'm willing to try and figure this out with you."

He gave me what I was beginning to think was his patented intense stare before nodding, not exactly a promise to behave himself but it was better than nothing.

"We should go somewhere else to talk, someone probably heard us. Follow me." He didn't even wait to see if I was following.

I was already starting o regret my decision, great. I followed after him any way. He took off at a run and I followed suit. Until he ran _up_ a wall that is, I dug my heels in and screeched to a halt, digging up some asphalt as I did so.

When he realized I wasn't following him anymore he rammed his hand into the side of the building and stared down at me with a look that said 'what are you doing?' In my defense it was one thing to run and jump like something out of a comic book or movie. It was another thing entirely to defy gravity and other associated Laws of Physics.

When I made no move to join him he let go and fell back to Earth like a good Law abiding object from a demo in a high school classroom, minus the crater and crash of course. I wonder how Newton would feel all this?

"What's wrong? We need to go." It wasn't quite a demand, he seemed at least partly curious about my hesitation.

"Umm. . . I'm still pretty new at this. Still learning the ropes ya know." I felt like a freaking idiot.

"How new?"

"Couple of hours, maybe?" I had completely lost track of time.

"I've been like this for maybe a day. If I can do it so can you. Don't think just do." In a way his lack of memories gave him an advantage.

He probably had a basic idea of what a human could and could not do, but didn't have the personal experience with these limitations to hold him back. I did, my head said it was impossible but so was surviving a fall of maybe twenty stories. Something else said I could to, something new, unfamiliar, and alien.

"Alright, all I gotta do is charge forward right?" I sounded more confident than I felt.

"I'll . . . run up with you." He sounded awkward when he said, like he wasn't sure it was the right thing to do.

How much did he lose when he lost his memories? A respect for physics of course, but what else? I put that away for later examination.

"Okay, let's go." I took a deep breath and moved back a few before charging the wall.

It came way too quickly and the moment my foot touch it I expected to fall. I didn't, and the shock made me stumble. Luckily hoodie guy grabbed me and helped me keep my balance.

We made it the roof and paused. He was scanning for a place to chat. I was trying to collect myself. It was weird, my stomach should have been trying to invert itself, and it wasn't. My head was freaking out but my body was oddly calm, tense, but calm. Yeah, clear as mud to me to.

"This way," his voice brought me back to reality.

He didn't seem to ask for anything, it was more demands with him. Coupling that with what I was recognizing as social awkwardness I was starting to believe that he really did lose all his memories.

As I followed him to where ever I wondered once again about him. If he lost his ability to interact with people, his identity, what else did he lose? I wasn't sure I wanted to know, but we both needed answers. We had been altered and we were being hunted, though my identity was still a secret, I hoped. It was likely that we would only get answers from each other or by working together.

But I wasn't sure I really wanted those answers. I just wanted to forget more than anything. Whatever happened to me it was the reason that _they_ were after me. As far as I knew none of them had gotten a good at me. I could go home and carry on as I always have.

It was tempting, but I had promised I would at least talk to him about what was going on. Also a part of me did want to know. I was already involved and who knew how long I could pretend to be normal, especially with those zombie things running around.

Sooner or later I would need to defend myself or someone else. My cover would be blown and I'd be on the run. Maybe it would be better to stick this guy after all. On this quest for answers we might find a cure or antidote to that black stuff. Only time would tell.

_I'll stick around long enough to hear his story and give mine. After that. . . I'll just have to wait see what happens._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype it is the property of Ativision. I do own my OC.**

**AN: Good news we are now fully staffed where I work some updates might get faster, I still in school though so don't get your hopes up.**

**Phoenix-164 and** **The Dark Goddess Vynx - Here is the long awaited update, just more interaction between Alex and Kendra but it should pick up pretty soon.**

**Raiden312- sorry I don't do those. I hope you enjoy this anyway**

**Chaos- I agree Prototype is frickin awesome and there should be more fanfics about it. Glad to know I haven't mangled 1****st**** POV.**

**Chapter 3**

He led me to the top of a tall skyscraper that had a decorative alcove in its pointed roof. It was big enough for us stand in and lean back out of sight. We stood in silence for I don't know how long. When it became apparent that he wasn't going to start talking on his own I spoke up.

"Well? We're here so what's going on?" He looked at me from the shadows cast by the roof and hood.

It made the angles of his face sharper, harder and his eyes brighter. I felt another wave of apprehension and wondered again if this was really a good idea. Then some of the tension left his shoulders and he sighed. He looked tired, confused and . . . human.

"That's just it, I'm not too sure of what's happening or why either." He sounded frustrated, I would be to suppose.

"That's why we're here. Why don't you just start at the beginning and we'll go from there." I suggested once again feeling a stab of pity for the strange man.

"I don't remember anything from before I woke up in the morgue . . ."

"You woke up in a morgue?!" I cut in shocked at what he just said.

"Yes," he said before continuing.

"There these two guys in hazmat suits standing over me getting ready to cut me open. That's—"

"Cut you open?! The hell?"

"Well I was in a morgue. They must have thought I was dead. Maybe I was," he trailed off thoughtfully.

I thought of my own experience, of the pain I felt before I lost consciousness, had I died? I shuddered; this was getting way to surreal for me.

"Any way that's how I learned my name, one of them read it off a clip board."

"Speaking of what is your name? You never told me."

"Oh right, it's Alex, Alex J. Mercer." He said it like it was an afterthought.

_He really doesn't know how to interact with people anymore,_ I thought sadly.

Maybe I would stick around for a little while, just to get him back on his feet at least.

"I stumbled out of building when they ran away. When I made it outside there were these men . . . soldiers I think." He moved his hands about as if trying to grasp the right word.

"They were in these full body black suits with—"

"With bizzarro gas masks and guns that are probably illegal in some states if not countries?" I put in helpfully only to receive a nasty glare. It looked like he'd had all he could take of my interruptions.

"Right sorry, your story. I'll shut up," I said hold up my hands in surrender.

It stayed silent for a while, maybe to see I would really keep quiet before continuing.

He told his story I managed to stay silent up until he reached to point where he ate some guy in an alley and _became him._

"You ate him?" I forced out.

I was tense and ready to run. He sensed this stood straighter.

"He shot me, he wanted to kill me." He was getting angry and that wasn't helping me to stay calm.

"And I didn't eat him I—I . . . I don't know what I did." He said finally.

"Okay I buy that, you didn't do on purpose right?" I asked nervously.

I sorely need reassurance; I was half a step from seeing if a 60 story drop would be enough to kill me. Then again bullets didn't seem to have much effect on Alex so maybe it wouldn't. I wasn't going to test that if I didn't need to though.

"No, it just happened." He was having a hard time explaining it.

"Besides it's how I found out about my sister."

"You have a sister?" I was slightly calmer now.

"Yeah her name's Dana," he said her name fondly.

"I got his memories when I . . . _consumed_ him," I shuddered at the term. It was a little too close to ate for comfort.

"They sent people ahead to capture her, he was hurting her. I killed him." There wasn't a hint of remorse in his voice.

"We escaped and went to her friend's place since they're gone. She told me that I'd contacted her and asked her to look into GenTec for me. She's the only one who knows anything about me right now."

Again there was that stab of pity, of sympathy for the man. Sure he coming across as a little sociopathic to me but he had nothing of who he once was. Top that off with possibility of being a science experiment gone horribly wrong and being hunted and you have a pretty shitty mix. It was hard not to feel bad for him.

The only link he had was his sister. She was the only thing grounding him right now. That and his desire to know what had happened to him and why. Where did that leave me? I still knew who I was and as far as I know they didn't know what I'd become.

What had I become? If I really was like Alex then that meant I could do everything he could. Including consuming people, that thought didn't sit well with me at all. I needed to get to the bottom of this regardless of risks, and there would be plenty of risks involve if Alex's tale was anything to go by.

But I had to know what these men in black wannabes and GenTec's little science project had done to me. What they'd turned me into and most importantly if it could be undone. Alex was wrapped up in this somehow, and had already been looking into it, looks like was going to be sticking with him after all.

There was a moment of temptation where my mind, my fears, prodded me to turn back and return to my simple life. There was no going back, those men, whoever they were, weren't going to let me or Alex go. Not after we'd been exposed to something that they wanted to keep under wraps. I'd seen enough movies to know that much.

I felt sad, scared and was only brought out of it when Alex started talking again.

"Anyway she told me where my apartment is. There might be something there that can help."

"Maybe, you were looking into their little top secret project after all." It would make sense to keep something on hand as a back up or insurance.

"What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you get caught up in this?" I couldn't but sigh at the question.

"Wrong place, wrong time," I said tiredly, the day finally catching up to me, oddly though I more tired mentally than physically.

"I saw these tanks outside my apartment window and decided it might be a good idea to stock up on food and what not in case things got really serious." I continued when he prompted me to elaborate with a look.

"I was on my way back when these armored vans and zombie things came. They got into a gun fight and when they noticed me I dropped my stuff and ran for cover." He remained silent as finished my tale to the best of my ability.

The memories were a little fuzzy around the time the vile broke, but I'm pretty sure I had all the relevant details.

"You . . . you still know who you are?" There was a note of something I couldn't name in his voice.

"Yeah, Kendra Greenfield freelance artist for hire," I felt guilty for reason.

"Well we better get going," I said shaking the feeling off, I had nothing to feel guilty about.

"Huh?" He said confused.

"I'm going with you."

"Why?" He sounded suspicious.

"The way I figure it I'm as far in this mess as you are. They're not just gonna let me go, even if they don't know who I am yet, so I may as well lend a hand. If we're lucky we'll find a cure and there's safety in numbers right?"

"Yeah I guess so," he still sounded a bit unsure but was willing to except my help.

"There's no going after this," he said as we prepared to take the plunge, figuratively and literally.

"I know," and I did. I would never just be Kendra again, no matter how much I wanted to be.

* * *

I didn't know what to make of her, Kendra. Then again I didn't know what to make of myself. There was so much happening, so many questions and not nearly enough answers.

She was willing to help me though, like Dana was. Her reasons were different; she wasn't helping because she knew me, cared for me. She was helping because our situations were the same, we're both trapped now.

We both wanted answers. It's odd that she remembers while I don't. Why is that?

Were the conditions that lead to our transformations different somehow? Another question I didn't have an answer to, if only I could remember.

She seemed startle by me at times, wary, like she couldn't understand me or what I did.

I suppose this shouldn't be too surprising, I had nothing, no memories no experience to tell me how to be human, how to be Alex Mercer. Whoever he was.

In a way it's nice to know I'm not completely alone in this that someone can truly empathize with me even if I don't know how to return the favor.

She knew more than I did, but she also knew less. She didn't know we could run up walls or consume people. So perhaps she also looked to me for some form guidance? I don't know, but the thought does displease me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype it is the property of Ativision. I do own my OC.**

**AN: I can't believe how long it took me to sit down and write this. I'm sorry for the wait and thank you for your patience. Enjoy ; D**

Chapter 4

As soon as we hit the ground Alex started running full speed and I had no choice but to follow. I've heard of and seen crazy drivers but never crazy runners. While I tried to duck and dodge innocent bystanders he plowed right through them.

"Sorry, in a rush, sorry, excuse me, sorry!" I struggled to keep up with him without trampling the fallen as they tried to stand.

"Alex! Hold UP!" I yelled finally losing my patients.

To my surprise he actually heeded me and stopped, though not before knocking over one last person.

"What's wrong?" He asked as I caught up.

_Did he seriously just ask me that?_ I thought in disbelief.

"You can't just run around like that!" I was doing my best to keep my voice down but people were already staring.

"Why not? We need to get to my apartment as fast as possible." He was completely serious and honestly didn't know why I was freaking out.

"Do you see anyone else doing what you're doing? Besides me of course," I felt kinda bad. He really didn't know much of anything right now and was going on instinct. I prayed for patience, I was gonna need it.

He frowned slightly as he thought about it before shaking his head no.

"Exactly, we are being hunted by people who know we're more than human now so we need to lay low and blend in. That or we stay out of sight, make sense?"

"Yeah, I see your point, the last thing we need is for them to find us so soon," he thought back to his first encounter with them as he said this.

"Great, let's just move along then. If you want I can get a tax-"

"Hey asshole!" I was cut off by one of the men Alex had run over. He'd managed to peel himself off the pavement and was on a war path.

_I have a feeling that this isn't going to end well._ I hoped I was wrong.

"What," Alex in that neutral tone of his.

It only seemed to anger the man further, "What's the big idea knocking me over like that? Are you trying to start something?"

He obviously wasn't very bright seeing as he didn't notice the dangerous vibe Alex radiated. Now I wasn't an expert and I hadn't known him for more the a few hours, but I was certain that Alex was getting tense and irritated.

"No, but I am going to finish something." I knew he was referring to our current situation and the people responsible for it, but the idiot took it as a personal challenge.

"You wanna have a go at me you-"

"Hey, hey, there's no need to get violent over an accident now is there?" I said placing myself between the two in an attempt to stop any bloodshed.

"Stay out of this you freaking bitch!" If he had anything else to say it was lost when Alex's hand darted out and grabbed his face.

To top it off he lifted the off the man off the ground causing a lot of people to stop and stare in horror, when I saw people start dialing what I guessed to be 911 I knew it was to leave.

"Alex we have to leave right now," I said drawing his attention to our predicament.

He nodded to me before darting off and running up a building with the man's face still in his face, making a few onlookers scream. Once again I had no choice but to follow, I sped up after I heard sirens. At least this way people wouldn't be able to see us as easily, the thought didn't bring me much comfort.

"Dammit Alex would you just drop him already?!" I yelled when I noticed he was still carrying him.

Alex looked at him slightly confused, as if he had forgotten about him, before tossing him off the side of building as he ran across it. The man's screams made me feel a little sick but I kept running. I told myself he would have identified us, made it easy for our enemies to find us, it didn't help.

Finally Alex took a final leap of a roof and crashed onto the ground. I followed and stood beside him as he gazed at a nice looking apartment building. Whatever he'd previously done for living it had obviously paid well.

"Is this it?"

"Yeah, home, my home," he said in breathy voice. He seemed to have trouble believing it was true.

"Hey Alex why did you grab that guy like that?" I had to know, it was killing me.

"He called you bitch, I didn't like it, you were just trying to help." He reasoned out slowly, as if unsure of it himself.

"I'll wait out here for you okay?" I felt the need to give him some privacy. I didn't want to intrude, and if I was being honest I wanted a little distance after what he just did, what he just said.

His actions disturbed me a little, not as much as they should have, but a part of me was pleased and a little flattered. I wasn't used to people defending me, and in a twisted way it was kinda sweet.

He nodded absently at me before entering the building. I leaned against the outside wall and tried to look casual. Some people who had seen our impossible feat were staring, but I ignored them. Eventually they went about their business muttering about movie magic and wondering what we were filming.

_Thank you Holly Wood and human logic,_ I thought with no small amount of relief, and really my whole life seemed like something from a scifi action thriller now.

After about ten minutes I was starting to get antsy but reminded myself to be patient. Maybe being somewhere familiar was bringing back some of his memories. It made sense at least. Moments later I jumped when I heard a large explosion above me. Looking up I saw Alex falling out of a ball of fire.

"Alex!" I don't know whether or not he heard me but he recovered and landed. He looked far from happy.

I ran to his side to check on him, but he looked fine.

"What happened? Did you find anything?"

"I remembered something and the room had a bomb planted in it." He said not looking at me.

"What?" I pressed.

"Not now, we have bigger problems."

When I turned to look I saw what he meant. Soldiers, armed soldiers were surrounding us.

"Oh shit," I didn't know what else to say.

"We're going to have to fight. We are going to have to kill. If you don't they won't hesitate to kill you. Do you understand?" I understood.

It was more than a statement, it was an ultimatum. Fight with me or be left behind. I knew my answer. I had already accepted that there was no going back. And to my great discomfort a part of me was excited by what was happening. Excited and . . . hungry.

"Yes," that was all I had time to say before they started shooting.


End file.
